Bobby's Plumbing Problem
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Bobby has a leak and Alex fixes it ... two months into his suspension.


**Disclaimer: No infringement intended.**

**Summary: In my world, Bobby and Alex remained friends ... more than friends throughout Bobby's suspension. He has a leak in his kitchen sink ... he tries to fix it, she happens by and ...**

**Title: Bobby's Plumbing Problem (A one shot)**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Somebody's Plumbing Needs Fixing**

It's been two months since Bobby's suspension. He was not quite used to the nothingness of it all. He had already gotten caught up on his reading, he re-connected with his friend Lewis and even cleaned out his gutters. Today he had plumbing problems … a leak in his kitchen sink … he was excited. A trip down to the hardware store and he was all set.

He emptied out the cabinet under the sink and he was good to go … of course he barely fit. He struggled to get himself in a comfortable position … as comfortable as anyone could be under a sink, but for a six foot four man that weighed in the neighborhood of two hundred and forty or so pounds … nice looking neighborhood by the way … it was next to impossible. Once under there, he thought … _this is one of the reasons why I became a cop … can't fit under a sink … _He began a mental list of other jobs that wouldn't fit him or _**he**_ wouldn't fit … _circus clown … never fit in a VW Bug … never! He chuckled out loud. Ballet dancer … don't look good in tights … evil laugh. Bull in china shop … nope, I'd be very good at that. _

The plumbing wasn't going to fix itself so, he began the task at hand … swearing along the way each time his elbow hit a pipe or his head hit the bottom of the sink. Unbeknownst to him, a visitor had arrived and was taking in the whole scene … the chuckling, the swearing … the banging and finally, a flood of water that came gushing out. He apparently forgot to turn the water off before he began his little project … possibly another reason why he did not become a plumber. He tried to extricate himself from underneath the sink without doing too much damage to himself or the cabinetry, but … that also didn't work out. He ended up with a gash on his forehead and the cabinet lost a limb … it's door in other words … ripped right off the hinges. His visitor … Eames … could only sit back and laugh … until she saw the blood trickle down his face from the gash in his forehead. She leaped into action, running into his bathroom to retrieve the first aide kit. While she was doing that … Bobby ran to shut off the water supply.

She made it back to the kitchen first so, she started to mop up the water.

"Eames … please … I'll get that."

"No … what you'll do is sit down and let me take a look at that cut."

He reaches up to feel it. He walks into the bathroom to take a look for himself. She follows.

"How long have you been here, Eames?"

"Long enough to hear you laughing at your own pathetic plumbing skills."

He turns to her and smiles, then, turns back to the mirror and continues to wipe the blood away and examine the tiny gash.

"Yeah … I thought I could fix it myself … I was sadly mistaken."

"I can fix it."

"No you can't."

"Excuse me … single woman that owns her own home … thank you very much. I have skills that you know nothing about."

He raises his eyebrows to her … "I bet you do, Eames."

That earns him a swat.

"Besides, I can fit under the sink … you looked … _awkward_?"

"Awkward? How about a square peg in a round hole?"

"Well … that's just about sums you up … doesn't it?"

"Gee … thanks."

They both walk back into the kitchen, Bobby still holding a towel on his head.

Alex leans over and looks under the sink to see the damage that he has inflicted. His eyes are on her backside and she knows it.

"Can I get up now … are you done looking at my ass?"

"Yup … I'm done."

He's thinking he must have hit his head harder than he thought … she was thinking the same. She was also thinking that a good smack in the head probably did him some good.

When she rose, she found him sitting at his kitchen table smiling. She grabs the first aide kit and takes the towel out of his hand and swats him again.

"Why are you in such a good mood today?"

"Because you're here."

He opens up his legs to give her access to his forehead … she walks in and gets to work … taking her time on the tiny little cut. He finally wraps his arms around her and pulls her close.

"Goren, what are you up to?"

"Show me some of those skills that I'm not aware of."

She leans in close … very close, reaches over him to grab the correct tool to fix his plumbing issues … more than one now since he tried his hand at a trade that he wasn't meant for and brushes a kiss on his tiny cut as she releases herself from his grasp.

She turns on her heels, wiggles her ass, glances back at a grinning Goren and makes herself comfortable underneath his sink.

Muffled but clear enough … "Watch and learn, Detective."

With a slight laugh to his voice …"Oh … I'm watching."

She was humming and singing an oldie but goodie … swinging her feet while "swinging" the wrench, practically dancing while she worked. Goren was quite amused by the sight of his tiny partner fixing his large problem … smaller before he got to it.

She waved the wrench from down under and yelled … spoke loudly …

"Okay … turn on the water."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes … I'm sure … were you hoping for a wet t-shirt contest, Goren?"

"Kinda."

"Hit it!"

"Okay, okay."

He ran down to the basement to turn the water back on … _**he **_was already turned on.

When he returned to the kitchen she was already up and hovering over the sink. The water was running and no leak under the sink … she turned around when she heard him coming.

Looking smug and proud of herself … "Wah-la. Told ya I had skills."

"I have some of my own, ya know."

"Oh yeah … show me." She raises _**her**_ eyebrows this time to challenge him.

He walks over to where she is standing and backs her up against the counter … pinning her between it and him. He reaches up and grabs for his favorite omelet pan and spins it by it's handle. He backs up, turns on his heels and wiggles his ass on his way to the frig to grab the necessary ingredients for his specialty omelet. Eames laughs … he laughs.

"Veggie or meat?"

"I'm thinking … meat."

He turns and raises one brow … "I have meat … good choice."

"Can I help?"

Jokingly … "How about a kiss for the cook?"

Shockingly … she kisses him … really kisses him … talk about fixing a man's plumbing. She fixed that too … if you get _**my**_ raised (one) eyebrow.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_fin. Thanks for reading._**


End file.
